


Romance sans paroles

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>단문. 말을 못하게 된 스팍과 말을 할 수 있는 본즈.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance sans paroles

스팍은 목이 벌겋게 된 채 전송되어 올라왔다. 붉어진 살결에는 미처 떼어내지 못한 푸릇하고 거친 조각들이 묻어있었다. 강인한 생명력을 가진 식물들은 인간보다 세 배는 내구성이 강하다는 벌칸의 약점을 정확하게 공격하였고 스팍은 손쓸 사이도 없이 순식간에 당했다. 목을 감았던 덩굴은 피부를 뚫고 녹아들어 성대를 감싼 연골과 그 내부조직까지 망가뜨렸다. 하마터면 스팍은 기도가 막혀 죽을 수도 있었다. 상황을 눈치채고 한 발 앞서 응급처치용 기기들을 들고 전송실에 쏜살같이 달려나가 있던 레너드 맥코이가 아니었다면, 스팍은 단순히 일시적이지만 꽤 긴 기간동안 목소리를 잃는 걸로 끝나지 않았을 수도 있었다.

스팍의 목을 살피는 맥코이의 안색은 잔뜩 일그러졌다. 타박해봤자 대거리를 할 수 없는 상대방에게 일방적으로 퍼붓는 것이 불공평한 처사라는 것은 모르는 바 아니었지만 그래도 잔소리를 퍼붓는 성격이 어딜 가진 않아서, 그렇지 않아도 가느다란 주름이 생긴 미간이 더욱 찌푸려졌다. 생각보다 좋지 않았다. 23세기의 의학 발전은, 호흡과 발성이 분리된 인간의 기도(airway)가 엉망진창으로 망가졌다 하더라도 다시 목소리를 내주게 해줄 수 있었지만, 그건 그저 시간과 확률의 일이었다. 목소리를 되찾더라도 예전과 같을 수는 없었다. 되찾은 자신의 목소리가 마음에 들지 않아 우울증에 시달리는 사람도 있었다. 스팍이 목소리로 밥을 먹는 직업이 아닌 것은 천만다행이었다. 게다가 스팍은 벌칸이었다. 그나마 인간과 가장 비슷한 부분이 망가진 것이지만, 그의 종족적 특성이 치료에 어떤 일을 미칠지 모르는 일이었다. 생각이 여기까지 이르자, 맥코이는 저절로 한숨을 쉬었다. 무거운 부담감과 책임감이 어깨를 짓눌렀다. 먼 옛날 갓 의사를 시작했을 때로 되돌아간 것 같다. 돌덩이가 생각의 연못에 하나씩 하나씩 쌓이는 기분이다. 

스팍은 갈색 눈을 꿈벅였다. 그는 그저 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. 눈빛에는 무한한 신뢰가 담겨 있었다. 지금 그는 그저 의사의 손에 맡겨진 환자일 뿐이었다. 평소라면 자신의 표정이나 한숨에 이런 저런 대거리를 했을 입에서는 아무런 소리도 나지 않았다. 고장난 장난감 인형이라도 된 것 처럼 스팍은 그저 가만히 있었다. 의무실 침대에 앉은 스팍의 앞에 서서 맥코이는 손을 올려 가만히 스팍의 반질반질한 정수리를 쓰다듬었다. 다정한 손길은 어린 시절 아만다의 손길이 절로 연상되었다. 어머니를 벌칸 행성의 소멸과 함께 떠나보낸 후 다시는 느낄 수 없으리라고 생각했던 손길과 거기서 딱 불쾌하지 않을 정도로 은은하게 전달되는 맥코이의 감정에 스팍은 자기도 모르게 조금 눈시울이 뜨거워지는 것 같아 조용히 눈을 감았다.

숨을 쉬기 위해 스팍의 목 한 가운데 휑하니 뚫렸던 구멍은 급한 불이 꺼지는 대로 다시 메꿔졌다. 별 모양과 비슷한 흉터만이 스팍의 목에 남았다. 하지만 망가진 성대는 쉽게 고칠 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 하루에 몇 시간씩 스팍은 목에 족쇄와 같은 재생기를 짊어지고 있어야 했다. 맥코이는 트라이코더로 스팍을 훑을 때, 목 부분에 유난히 손을 오래 두었지만 늘 그렇듯이 긴 한숨을 내쉴 뿐이었다. 스코티는 스팍을 위해서 키보드로 하고 싶은 말을 쓰면 홀로그램으로 띄워주는 휴대용 장치를 만들어 주었다. 그 장치를 스코티로부터 받은 다음 날 부터 스팍은 함교로 출근하여 정상적인 근무를 시작했다. 맥코이는 노발대발 했지만, 스크린에 뜨는 스팍의 논리정연한 "글"에 한참을 얼굴을 붉히며 화를 내다가, 결국 포기했다. 애꿎은 커크에게 근무시간이 넘기면... 으로 시작하는 기나긴 으름장을 떠넘긴 채, 맥코이는 메디 베이를 묵묵히 떠나는 스팍을 하염없이 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 맥코이의 시선을 느꼈지만 끝내 뒤돌아보지 않았다.

스팍의 목소리가 울리지 않는 함교는 중요한 무언가가 하나 빠진 듯 허전했다. 함장은 슬프게 빛나는 푸른 눈으로 가만히 어깨뼈가 조금 도드라진 스팍의 등을 조금 오래 쳐다보곤 했다. 맥코이는 메디 베이에 혼자 앉아 얼굴을 손바닥에 묻은 채 책상 위에 고개를 숙이고 한숨을 쉬다가 이내 머리카락을 쥐어 뜯는 시간이 늘어갔다. 스팍은 필요한 말이 아니면 딱히 말을 많이 하는 편이 아니었는데도 불구하고, 커크를 비롯한 함교의 크루들은 그가 목소리를 내지 못함을 아쉬워 했다. 목소리를 내지 못할 뿐, 듣는 건 멀쩡한데다가 벌칸 특유의 예민한 청력 역시 살아있었기에, 스팍의 복귀는 그가 없는 동안 다소 정체되어 있던 함교의 업무에 속도감을 부여하였다. 맥코이의 으름장은 커크에게 꽤 효과적이어서, 시프트 시간이 끝나기 무섭게 스팍은 함교에서 쫓겨나다시피 터보 리프트에 태워졌다. 스팍이 반박하기에는 스코티가 만들어준 장치가 발성에 비해 당연히 느릴 수 밖에 없었고, 커크와 우후라, 체콥과 술루를 비롯한 함교의 크루들의 합심된 작전은 일사천리였다. 스팍은 눈썹을 위로 휘며 반발했지만 소용없었다. 

스팍은 조금 어깨가 처진 채 터덜 터덜 쿼터로 돌아왔다. 

쿼터의 문이 열리자 뽀얗게 잠긴 향초의 향내 사이로 침대 위에 고개를 숙인 채 앉아있는 맥코이의 모습이 들어왔다. 문이 열리는 기척에 맥코이는 고개를 들어 스팍을 바라보았다. 스팍은 맥코이를 빤히 쳐다보며 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 물기가 살짝 어린 초록빛 눈이 어스름한 조명에 반짝, 했다.

"메디베이에 안 올 것 같았어. 내내 쉬다가 처음 나간 거잖아. 피곤하기도 할 거고... 목 봐주려고 왔어."

스팍은 오늘 메디베이에 들려야 하는 날이 아니며, 벌칸의 체력은 인간보다 우월하니 피곤하지 않다고 하려고 했지만, 그 말을 채 다 쓰는 절차보다는 맥코이가 자신에게 다가오는 속도가 더 빠르다는 것을 이내 깨달았다. 그래서,  스팍은 가만히 서서 자신에게 다가오는 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. 맥코이는 그를 가만히 보았다. 한 쪽 손바닥이 뺨에 닿았다. 따스했다. 맥코이는 가만가만 스팍의 목에 난 흉터를 엄지손가락으로 쓸어보았다. 손 끝으로 전해오는 진한 죄책감과 슬픔에 스팍은 맥코이의 손목을 잡았다. 물기 어린 눈 너머 인간의 감정은 깊이를 헤아릴 수 없음을 알면서도 스팍은 그대로 다른 한 손으로 맥코이의 목을 잡고 입을 맞추었다.

 

***

 

쿼터 안은 벌칸의 온도에 맞춰졌기에 뜨거웠다. 가쁜 숨소리가 허공을 떠도는 더운 김 사이를 메웠다. 맥코이는 땀 범벅이었다.  아득한 느낌에 정신을 차려보면 묵직하게 아래를 채우는 느낌과 몸이 흔들렸다. 머릿 속이 구워지는 듯 새하얗게 번지는 시야가 쾌락 때문인지 더운 공기 때문인지 알 수가 없었다. 맥코이의 몸은 이미 반쯤 붉그스름한 자국들로 덮여 있었다. 스팍은 미처 말릴 사이도 없었다. 말렸다고 해도 듣지 않았을 것이다. 맥코이는 스팍의 몸이 덜 나았다는 이유로 저어했지만 밀어붙이는 벌칸의 힘을 당할 수는 없었다. 순식간에 두 사람은 알몸이 되어 침대 위를 뒹굴었다. 시원한 소재의 이부자리가 바스락거리는 소리를 내며 구겨졌다. 맥코이의 손이 자꾸만 스팍의 목을 쓰다듬을 때 스팍의 손은 맥코이의 옆구리를 쓸어 올라가다 유두를 희롱하였다. 몇 번이고 깊게 빨아들여 붉게 달아오른 입술이 겹쳐지고 뜨거운 숨결이 오갔다. 오랫 동안 사용하지 않았던 맥코이의 아래쪽은 뜨겁고 조였다. 스팍이 밀고 들어올 때 맥코이는 저절로 숨을 멈추고 스팍의 어깨를 반사적으로 부여잡았다. 그런 맥코이를 스팍은 달래듯 어루만지며 키스해 주었다. 추삽질이 시작되자, 벌려진 허벅지는 스팍의 허리를 감싸안았다. 축축하게 젖은 살결이 옆구리에 닿자, 스팍은 망설이지 않고 맥코이의 한쪽 무릎을 들어 어깨 위로 올렸다. 민망해진 자세에 맥코이는 고개를 비틀었으나 스팍의 추삽질에 결국 신음을 뱉으며 활처럼 몸을 휘었다. 스팍은 자신의 어깨를 잡은 맥코이의 손을 떼어 내어 깍지를 끼었다. 쿵쿵 거리며 엉덩이에 닿는 스팍의 간질거리는 음모의 느낌과 손을 감싸쥔 채 손가락 끝을 문지르는 느낌에 맥코이는 눈물이 나는 것 같았다. 스팍은 탐욕스러운 눈으로 맥코이의 눈가에서 한 줄기 눈물이 흘러내리는 것을 보았다. 맥코이는 스팍을 소리내어 부르고 싶었지만 그럴 수 없었다. 의식에서 나온 말은 목구멍을 거치며 산산히 흩어졌다. 맥코이가 할 수 있는 것은 터져나오는 젖은 교성을 이를 악물고 새어나가지 않게 하는 것 뿐이었다. 젖은 눈 너머로 뿌옇게 스팍의 가지런한 앞머리가 흔들렸다. 맥코이가 소리를 지르다 입술을 깨물 때 마다 스팍은 살포시 그 위에 입술을 얹어 키스를 해 주었다. 스팍은 자신의 페니스를 한없이 빨아들이는 맥코이의 내벽의 느낌과 그를 통해 전해오는 쾌감에 눈앞이 아찔 할 정도로 휩쓸리는 자신을 느꼈다. 스팍이 할 수 있는 것은 그저 거친 호흡 뿐이었다.

씩씩거리는 스팍의 호흡에 맥코이가 맞잡지 않은 채 침대 시트를 부여잡고 있던 다른 손을 뻗어 스팍의 귀를 어루만졌다. 이미 흥분으로 초록빛으로 달아오른 귀는 사람의 체온과 비슷했다. 어깨에 올린 허벅지를 쓸어내리던 손길은 엉덩이를 부드럽게 애무하였다. 스팍의 움직임에 따라 리듬을 맞추어 허리를 움직이던 맥코이의 숨이 점점 빨라졌다. 이미 뻣뻣하게 두 사람 사이에서 흔들리며 프리컴을 조금씩 흘리고 있던 성기는 핏줄이 서 있었다. 맥코이가 절정에 달하기 직전, 스팍은 맥코이의 얼굴에 손가락을 얹었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 오르가슴을 고스란히 전해받으며 진득하게 조이는 그의 내벽에 사정했다. 사정의 순간 스팍의 절정감이 맥코이에게 전달되어, 맥코이는 한 번 더 내벽을 잔뜩 조였다. 두 사람은 서로의 쾌감을 공유하며 서로의 어깨에 이마를 묻었다. 두 사람은 서로의 마음 속에서 마주하였다. 스팍의 내면에서 맥코이는 가스로 이루어진 성운처럼 빛나고 있었고 맥코이의 내면에서 스팍은 요정이 되어 사랑을 속삭이고 있었다. 그 어떤 것도 두 사람에게는 문제가 되지 않았다. 손 끝에 스치는 느낌 하나 하나가 비누방울처럼 터지며 서로를 감쌌다. 

마인드 멜드가 끝나고 나서도 가쁜 호흡은 쉬이 가라앉지 않았다. 공유되었던 쾌락은 두 개체의 것인 만큼 여파가 길었다. 스팍은 엄지손가락으로 맥코이의 눈가에 맺힌 눈물을 닦았다. 맥코이는 스팍의 목에 몸을 일으켜 키스했다. 스팍과 맥코이는 서로 마주보고 누운 채 서로를 바라보았다. 네 개의 다리가 얽혀들어갔다. 스팍과 맥코이는 한동안 서로의 눈을 마주보았다. 맥코이의 물기 어린 멍한 눈은 여전히 취한 듯 풀려있었다. 스팍은 여전히 반짝이는 갈색 눈이었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 눈 저 편 한 없이 깊은 곳에 비치는 자신의 눈을 보았다. 맥코이는 미소를 짓더니, 한숨을 쉬며 스팍의 가슴에 고개를 숙이고 파고들었다. 스팍의 손길이 맥코이의 식은 등을 어루만졌다. 마음 속으로 맥코이의 잠긴 듯한 목소리가 들려왔다.

'바보같은 녀석... 괜찮을거야. 괜찮아질거야...'

그것은 아마도 민들레 홀씨처럼 가라앉는 안도감이었을 것이다. 안개처럼 가라앉아가는 맥코이의 의식에 스팍은 본드메이트 특유의 따스한 애정을 흘러보냈다. 맥코이는 취하듯 고롱거리며 잠에 빠져들었다. 아마도 스팍도 맥코이도 괜찮을 것이다. 맥코이는 스팍의 목소리를 찾아줄 것이다. 스팍은 목소리를 찾을 것이다. 그것은 무한한 애정과 신뢰에 뿌리를 둔 어떤 것이었다. 스팍은 의식의 심연을 흔드는 그 벅찬 감각에 잠든 맥코이를 꼭 껴안았다. 우음, 하는 잠투정이 가슴에 닿았다. 그렇게, 마음을 다해 다독이는 맥코이의 자장가에 스팍은 꿈결처럼 잠들었다. 

 


End file.
